


A bear and his pup

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of stories featuring Kratos and Atreus with their friends as they journey into becoming a family.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Today I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more fluff!

"Some days i want to have long hair."

"Grow it out then."

He's been trying his best, but his father is bad at taking hints.

He won't stop trying though.

The next day he tries a different route. 

When his father decides they should check their garden in Alfheim he hastily agrees, an idea forming quickly.

Alfhiem was still hot, not yet touched by snow as the three; he, father, and Mimir make their way there. He decides now was the time for an act.

"Father..? It's _hot_. Can I take off my coat?"

Kratos glances to him, barely, before looking away.

"Yes."

He feels his face warm up, but he can't help it. He's never worn a dress in front of his father before. He quickly takes the long coat off, setting it down on the floor and pulling the ends of the dress out of his pants. 

He waits patiently, acting as nonchalant as possible as Mimir offers him a wink and a smile. He reciprocates, glad he came out to him first.

Eventually Kratos had no choice but to stop, pausing before their hard work in the ground and assessing it. He turns to give him an assignment and he swallows thickly.

Amber eyes spark with curiosity and confusion as their owners expression remained stoic. 

After a few seconds of just his father staring at him, Atreus motioned to some weeds in a silent question. This snaps Kratos out of his reverie. 

His father nods and he sets to work.

He ignores the eyes that watched him every now and then, finding this day to be a good one.

Later on, when they were back home, he hums while drawing in his book. He glances to his father, placing the pencil down beside him even though he knows he will lose it.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you look at what i drew?"

Kratos turns his focus from where it previously was trained on preparing dinner. He squints his eyes as he's shown a detailed drawing of a young girl with a freckled face and wide smile.

"..."

"Uh...do you l-like it...?"

Kratos turns back to cooking.

"She needs a scar," a fond chuckle. "And blue eyes."


	2. What you are to me

“Were you drawing me?”

"Hmm? Oh, uh..."

The cot on the other side of the room creaks as their owner stands, making their way over.

"Hmm. May i see?"

"R-Really? You want to see?"

Atreus looks up at his father with joy and surprise. He's never bothered to comment on his art skills before, despite very clearly having seen them. 

He knows father snoops. 

Kratos only gives him a nod. He rushes to lift the journal, hope in his eyes. Amber eyes trace over every detail yet their owner remains impassive. 

Atreus doesn't feel sad though. He can see amusement and admiration in his eyes.

Kratos huffs a laugh. At what Atreus isn't sure. He isn't offended though, so he giggles with him, setting the journal down. 

This is when Kratos raises a hand to stop him, eyes still on the book. "May I see your other drawings?" Atreus goes pale.

_There it was, the worst thing to say to an artist._


	3. Anxiety

“Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

A small pale hand grips Kratos' larger one desperately. He turns his head and meets his son's eyes. 

“I _will _come back for you.”

Kratos waits until his son stops sniffling, pulling away once given a nod. He wipes his boy's tears away before turning away.

"_Stay_."

Atreus obeys.


	4. Destiny

“I almost just _died_, and now you’re telling me that I’m a prophet of God? A-Are you _sure _you have the right person?”

The strange women nodded, face still hidden under a shadow of a cloak. A growl barely makes her turn her head. 

"You are incorrect. You have the wrong person-"

Suddenly, Atreus' pale hand was gripped by a soft, brown one. The contact not only startled Atreus and his father, but brought upon a vision. 

_He was Loki._

_Destroyer of wor-_

_"Enough!"_

Atreus gasps, jolting back as his hand is released- _as Angroboda releases it_. He blinks away the shock and fear and confusion and _every possible emotion_ just thrown into him, as he looks to his father,

who was positively _seething_.

"Father! Stop, she's-"

Kratos' grip on Angroboda's neck tightened ever so slightly. Atreus narrows his eyes, walking closer.

"You would risk the lives of _millions _for one _person_? I have no choice! Why-” 

"Because it is not just one life…it is yours.”

Atreus' gaze softened. He laid his hand on his father's arm.

"I have these…powers _raging_ around inside me, and I have no clue how to control them...we don't have a _choice_, dad."

"..."

Angroboda is released. She lands on her feet nonchalantl, brushing herself off. 

"Now that you understand...let me explain more clearly."


	5. Greek ways

"So uh..."

"..."

"You are..._Greek_, right?"

Kratos' attention instantly goes to his son. Amber eyes narrow as his son swallows quickly, fear dimming his bright blue eyes.

"S-So..! Well, according to a few things I uh..._read_....it was normal to have, well-"

"Speak now or not at all, Atreus."

Kratos didnt mean to be harsh, but such a topic was the farthest from what he'd like to discuss.

Atreus continues to fluster, eyes a little wide now as his mind works overtime to find a way to shorten his speech and and questions.

"Is it normal f-for Greeks to have male _and _female partners..?!"

Kratos' eyebrows furrow as he is bestowed with confusion. It was not strange for Atreus to asked random questions, even those that did not attend to their current topics. 

But never once has the boy asked about such..._manners._

Kratos supposes he could spare him this. 

"Yes, it was..._natural_, to love the man you fought beside. Such was acceptable and oftentime encouraged."

Atreus sighs with relief and Kratos understands.

"I see."

It wasn't hard to miss Atreus getting embarrased when all he did was go bright red to the ears. To be so self conscious about such a topic nearly amused Kratos to no end. 

"You have no need to worry. For whether if you find love with a man or with a women, there will always be me."

Atreus smiles after a moment, happy. Then he laughs. His father frowns, feeling slightly timid. 

"For what reason do you laugh?"

Atreus giggles uncontrollably.

"That sounded so _creepy_, dad."

Kratos feels something at the title but smothers it down, saves it to cherish for another night. 

He huffs a laugh.


	6. Scars

He was calm when he was asleep. A complete opposite to how he typically got.

Kratos gently brushes his hand against his sleeping son's cheek, pausing when he was met with dented skin. He frowns.

_He had run home at the first shriek, panic and instinct causing him to nearly barge down his door. Instead he slams it open, eyes wide and frantic._

_He still rembers the scene. It still haunts him to this day._

_His son. Eyes wide and unseeing- or rather, seeing things his parents simply couldn't. Faye's eyes were wide as well, confusion and worry nearly masking his._

_Nearly_.

Kratos removes his hand, bad taste in his mouth as he remembered how bloody his boy's face was then, his hands aswell. He could scarcely see the damage done.

He could only be grateful Atreus didn't mind, wasn't worse off. 

He mind wondered invasively of what would have happened if his son's hands reached his neck.


	7. Forget Me Not

_"I wish I'd never met you!_"

It hit him hard. 

Kratos knew the two of them fought, it was natural between family members, and it was expected more when the two of them were still learning about each other. 

He didn't expect Atreus to go so _far_, though.

He lifts a hand to soothe, how he would he was still unsure, but Atreus turns his back on him.

It hurt.

But he knew it was only temporary. 

It was just Atreus having one of his moods. It was just a Saterday. It was just another fight.

It was what he thought.

Until Atreus was flying across the field, struck hard by a taller enemy. Now he was running after him, falling to his knees to cradle him in a hurry.

It wasn't supposed to mean anything. 

Until it did.

“I’m sorry, but…I don’t remember you.”


	8. Grief

It still hurt. More than he expected it to. He supposes greif didn't go away within just a few months. 

_How great would it be if so._

He pulls his knees closer, arms tightening around them as warm flames danced in his typically blue eyes, now dimmed with guilt, frustration, and sadness. 

The fire was comforting. It always seemed to be. 

It reminded him of his father when his father wasn't there, when he was gone as he so often used to be. 

He didn't tear his eyes from the flames as the door opened slowly. Most likely done so as not to startle him awake. 

Wasn't so useful when he never went to sleep in the first place.

A sigh reverberates through the house, the owner sounding weary and tired as they approached. Amber eyes train on him and he couldn't fight them any longer, meeting them with an icy blue.

His eyes must have said something important as his father is now sitting by him, awkward yet trying. 

He leans into him and his father lets him.

"Rest. I will be here."


	9. Without Burden

"_Λυπάμαι ... η οικογένειά μου_ ..."

faðir.

"_calliope ... λίγο μου ..."_

faðir!

Krato' eyes shoot open. He sits up quickly, turning his head to find the threat. He only finds his son. Watching with worried eyes while standing by the cot.

"...Atreus?"

Atreus looks at him warily, bags under his eyes. Even so, even when _so very clearly tired,_ he takes the moment to walk closer, hugging him tightly.

Kratos breathes deeply, raising an arm to pull him closer as well.

Atreus hopes one day his father would be able to sleep peacfully, and without burden.


	10. With Burden

It was what every kid claimed it to be.

A _Monster_. 

But his were a bit more normal. In a strange, abstract way.

His nightmares were typically about him. 

It wasn't something he could escape from. Not easily. Most days he prefered being asleep, _just _so he wouldn't have to face his nightmares in reality.

But it was up to him to defeat the nightmares.

It was up to him to decide whether or not to live up to them.

His father helped. But he couldn't destroy everything for him. 

This was the one thing his father _knew_ he couldn't save him from.

It wasn't like he was about to take the life from him.

No matter how much he wanted him to.


End file.
